Jealousy
by KumikoxChan
Summary: What happens when you have to go to extremes to get the one you love? [NejixTenten]
1. Rejection

**A/N:** Ok, this is my first fanfic! So don't expect the best!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto, and everyone knows Masashi Kishimoto does!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 1 - Rejection**

As usual, Team Gai were training hard through the day. And it was now nightfall. They were all exhausted, however Gai and Lee didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Okay! Good work all of you! It seems like all of you have a lot of youthfulness today!" said an overjoyed Gai.

"Thank you Gai-sensei! I appreciate it so much!" replied Lee, with tears falling from his face.

Tenten and Neji just looked on at the "special moment" their team mate and sensei were having. They decided to walk off to leave the pair alone.

"Hey, Gai-sensei's right, you were really good today Neji." Tenten grinned.

"Hn…" was Neji's reply. But inside Neji was hiding his secret joy.

"So what you gonna do now?"

"Just head back to the branch compound." Neji told Tenten with his expressionless face.

"Okay."

"Why did you ask anyway? Unless you planned something?" Neji smirked.

A blush appeared on Tenten's face. She looked to the ground at back to Neji. "Uh, course not! I was just wondering! And why have you got that smirk on your face anyway!"

"Just do." said a swift Hyuuga.

"Well, I'd better be going too! Hehe! See ya tomorrow Neji!"

And off she went, leaving the Hyuuga prodigy standing all alone.

"Tenten! Wait!" shouted a desperate Neji.

She turned around to see his face right next to hers. Once again, she blushed. _Why is Neji doing this? It's getting annoying but nice at the same time. Wait, did I just think that?! No way, I can't enjoy this! He's my team-mate! _She shook her head and went back to reality, back to a very close Neji.

"Uh, what is it, Neji?" asked an uncertain kunoichi.

"Can I walk you home tonight?"

"Uh, erm, sure!" replied a very red and shocked Tenten.

"Ahh! The power of youth has grown between my two students!" yelled Gai, doing his famous shining-teeth-and-thumbs-up pose.

"Oh yes, I knew it all along! They were meant for each other! Only if Sakura would feel the same way!" said a tearful Lee.

"Don't worry Lee! You'll find you perfect woman some day!" replied Gai.

"Yes! Of course I will! Thank you so much, Gai-sensei!"

They were hiding behind the trees, as they wanted to eavesdrop on the rest of their team. And they were very satisfied with what they heard. They had had enough gossip for the day and were ready to spread their information.

(Back to Neji and Tenten…)

They were walking back to Tentens' apartment, not talking. However, Tenten seemed sure to break the silence, even though she was blushing madly.

"Uh, Neji, what makes you want to walk me home today?" asked a very flustered kunoichi.

Neji was very startled by her sudden question, but as a Hyuuga, he stayed calm and collected. But under his calm exterior, he was red as a tomato.

"Well, you seemed exhausted and looked like you needed some company."

She took that as a lie and was determined to find out the real reason. _He is totally lying! I've been more tired than today, and he never even noticed! He is soo hiding something!_

"Uh, right, ok."

They carried on walking in silence. Until finally, they reached the front door of Tenten's apartment.

"Uh, well, this is my stop. See ya tomorrow!" said a relieved Tenten.

She opened her door and walked in. She was just about to close the door behind her.

"Wait! Tenten!" shouted a nervous Neji.

The girl turned around to see Neji staring at her with his blank lilac eyes.

"Erm, yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot and I… I… erm" (**A/N:** Sorry, I know it's OOC!)

Tenten was surprised to hear Neji stuttering like Hinata. It was something she never expected from someone like Neji Hyuuga.

"Well, sorry Neji, I'm really tired and I can't really wait all night." said Tenten, yawning.

"No, I mean erm… like we've been team-mates for a long time and I feel that our bond has grown, so erm, I'm kinda hoping that you'd like to go out sometime. But not as friends."

Tenten was shocked and speechless. The Neji Hyuuga had just asked her out! _Oh… My… Gosh! He has just asked me out! I'm in heaven! Wait, but what will happen if it doesn't work out? We'd never speak to each other again! And who would I train with? No, I can't go out with him, our friendship is precious, and if that's broken, then I'd be devastated. Ok, final decision Tenten! No!_

"Well, uh, erm, I'm really shocked, but I'm sorry. I don't think it's best if we go that extra step. Maybe it's best if we stayed as friends." replied the uncertain kunoichi.

"Uh, ok, you're probably right. I'd better get going. Bye." said the prodigy.

"Hey, there's plenty more girls out there for you more deserving than me!" grinned Tenten. Her face was all smiles, but her heart was all messed up.

He started to walk but just felt like he had to run, so he did. However, the sky wasn't on his side. He felt little raindrops on his head, and soon enough it was pouring down. Thunder roared through the sky. It was like the God was showing his emotions for him.

_I can't believe it! I thought she'd say yes. Damn it! Why?! I'm so damn angry! She will be mine – one way or another! And I don't care what I have to do!!_

He reached the Hyuuga compound and went through to his bedroom. He let his anger get the better of him. He picked up a precious picture of him and his true love and smashed it to the floor.

**A/N:** Well, what dyu think? I know sad but it'll get better - promise! If you want me to carry on then gimme a comment!!!

Remember R&R please!


	2. Rumours

**A/N: **Well, I'm putting another chapter up because like, the first one was a bit OOC, so here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT mine!!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 2 - Rumours**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. The sun was blazing through the curtains. It was a fresh new start. She got out of her bed and started her daily routine.

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. There was no smile on her face. She just couldn't bring herself to be happy, not after last night. _Well, who can be happy, especially if they rejected their one true love. I'll just act normal, I don't want people sticking their noses in where they're not concerned._

And with that, she carried on, faking the happy-and-nothing-happened-last-night act.

**(At the Hyuuga compound…)**

The Hyuuga genius woke up to see a messed up room, which he aimed his anger at.

"Oh great, I just had to go overboard, now I have to clean up this mess before Hiashi-sama comes in." moaned the angered shinobi.

Knock-knock.

_Speak of the devil._

"Neji, I just came by to check on you. You were awfully loud last night. I couldn't fall asleep." said the curious Hyuuga leader.

"Uh, I was just uncomfortable because of the storm, sorry to keep you up!" replied nervous Neji.

"Well, you've never made that much noise because of a storm before, can I come in?" asked a suspicious Hiashi.

_Oh great, now what am I gonna do?_

"Uh, sorry, I'm err… getting dressed! You don't want to come in to see me naked do you?" said a relieved Hyuuga.

"Not really, I'll come check on you later. Breakfast is in 2 hours."

Once Hiashi was out of hearing distance, Neji scrambled to tidy up his very untidy room. _That was close, if he'd have walked in here, I'd be in hell!_

**(Back to Tenten…)**

"Well, I'm ready to face the world. I think I am anyway." she said as she walked out her front door.

She walked into the busy street of the morning, to hear all the screams and gossiping about. _Sure is noisy for this time of the morning. Seems like someone has just spread a rumour round. Whoever spreads these stupid rumours should be someone who has nothing to do with their time. I'd be surprised if it was Lee, hehe, he probably trains so much he doesn't have the time to spread them. Hehe!_

As she was thinking, she didn't notice the many eyes that were completely focused on her.

"I wonder why she isn't with him, I thought that they were so in love, that they stay withn each other 24/7!" muttered a voice.

"Really, I thought Neji…" said another voice.

"What?! Neji?!" said a very shocked kunoichi. Her ears were just wondering with the other words, but the name just stood out.

She stood still, not realising that someone was creeping up on her.

"TENTEN!" shouted some familiar voices

"AHH! WHY did you two scare me like that?" asked the angry weapon mistress.

She noticed that it was her two best friends, Sakura and Ino. They had been friends ever since the Chuunin exams. She had learnt how to deal with their hyperactive ways over the years.

"Because, we wanted to say… CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled the two in unison.

"Congratulations? What for?" questioned a curious Tenten.

"For you and Neji!" said the pair.

"WHAT! You have to be kidding me?! We are NOT going out! NO WAY!" replied Tenten, with a surprised look.

"Well, that's what us two heard." said a confused Sakura.

"You HEARD it from someone!"

"Well, duh!"

"WHO TOLD YOU ME AND NEJI WERE A COUPLE?!" screamed a furious ninja. She lifted Sakura's collar and pointed a kunai at her throat, threatening her own best friend.

Ino just stood there like a girl shivering in winter, she knew how angry Tenten could be when someone annoyed her.

"Hey, hey, it was Lee, so you don't need to kill anyone." Ino said to trying to calm the tension.

"LEE?!?" yelled the angered girl. She let go of Sakura, and went stomping off in the direction of the training grounds. Everyone knew Lee would be in that location at this time of day. He was in for a beating, a very furious beating.

**(Back to Neji…)**

"Time to go." was all Neji said as he walked out of the Hyuuga compound.

"Wait! Neji-nii-san!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

He turned around to see Hinata panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?" asked Neji.

"Well… I heard you… making a… lot… of noise… last night. Was anything… the… matter?" replied a concerned Hyuuga. (**A/N:** She's not stuttering, just panting.)

"Hn."

She was back to her normal breathing rate and was be able to talk to Neji properly without all the stops. Her feud with Neji had ceased over the years because he was losing too many brain cells. (**A/N:** If you didn't know, as a branch family member, if he has a bad thought about the main family, he loses brain cells, because of his curse mark.) And it's hard to bear a grudge against your own cousin.

"Well, I don't really know if 'hn' stands for yes or no."

"Hn."

"Ok, I'll leave it because it seems you don't like me pestering, because you're going to have to answer me when you come back."

"Hn."

With that, Neji and Hinata went their different ways. He made his way to the training grounds, but he made sure he took the longer route because he was trying to avoid Tenten. Just in case he made the same accident he made the night before.

_The streets are more busier than usual. Gossip, I suppose. Things spread fast in Konoha. Knowing someone like Kiba, he'd probably run at me with full speed and shout 'NEJI!'._

Just as he had that thought, someone from a far distance seemed like he was running at his maximum speed just to say something to the genius.

"NEJI!"

_Today really isn't my day._

"What now?" said the Hyuuga prodigy.

"New gossip! And this time it's about YOU!" yelled the excited ninja.

"WHAT?! ME?!"

"Yup! Congrats!"

"What makes you say congrats?"

"Because… YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TENTEN!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"When did that happen? Because I don't usually miss juicy gossip like this!"

The shinobi tried hard to keep his temper at bay. His eyes twitched. He clenched his fists. And a massive vein popped out of his head.

_Wait! That was what Hinata meant when she said 'you'll going to have to answer me when you come back'. She knew?! Great! That means Hiashi-sama knows too._

This made Neji even more furious. He turned his face down, losing sight of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't need to make a face like that, you should be happy it's in the open, now you can be congratulated!" Kiba said, with a big grin on his face.

"ME AND TENTEN ARE NOT, LET ME REPEAT, **NOT**, GOING OUT!!!"

Without any pause, he punched Kiba, with tremendous power, into a nearby tree. Everyone noticed. Everyone stopped talking. Everyone stared. Neji didn't care.

He walked up to Kiba who was almost unconscious, and picked him up by his collar. He pulled him closer to right in front of his face.

"WHO TOLD YOU ALL THIS STUPID CRAP?" he had raised his voice, right to the point where people a mile away, could hear him clearly enough.

"Lee." And with that, he was completely out. People started to rush around, and some were still in shock.

Neji dropped him onto the floor, for people to carry him to hospital, and faced the direction of the training grounds.

"Lee, you are in for a hell of a beating."

**A/N: **What dyu think? See, told you it was gonna get better, sort of. Anyways, sorry for this chapter being so long. I was getting caught up, and was going to far, so like half of this chapter (which isn't in this chapter duh, but was originally) is going to chapter 3.

Now, if you like it, **PLEASE R&R! ** Well, that's if you want the next chapter.

Thank you!


	3. Anger

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3! Because I've already had 4 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! I never knew it would be that good, especially for my first story! Thank you!

Ok, enough of me, time for the story… Ok, not yet…

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Naruto!

"Speaking"

Thinking

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 3 – Anger**

**(To the training grounds…)**

"Lee, you are doing well, like always, you have plenty of youthfulness! You should take a break, while I go to a meeting with all the other Jounins! It should give you much more coolness!" Gai said, doing his all famous pose.

"Thank you very much Gai-sensei!" Lee said, a river coming from his eyes.

Gai was off, and Lee sat at the base of a tree where he took his time off.

_I wonder where my youthful friends are today, Neji is never late. And my youthful flower, Tenten, is usually late, but she is never this far behind schedule! Where are they!?_

Lee had just finished his thought, when he saw two figures walking towards him.

"Yosh! Hello, my glorious team-mates!"

He had no response. He felt a shiver go down his spine. The tension in the air had become thick and heavy. Suddenly, the two of them charged themselves at Lee, both of them holding opposite sides of Lee's green spandex suit.

"AHHHHHH! What is it today, that you two would like to talk about? You seem very determined! Maybe, the fact is that you missed the first half of our training session! Where were you?!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

The two of them didn't seem very happy. Not happy at all. They were so annoyed that they only thought that they were the only one shouting at Lee (A/N: If you're confused, here's a brief summary :- Neji is so angry that he doesn't realise that Tenten is also there and vice-versa).

Lee trembled at the volume of their voices. He had never experienced them like this. So he wasn't in luck, and hadn't a clue what was going to happen to him.

"**WHY DID YOU SPREAD RUMOURS ABOUT ME AND NOT TELL ME!"** shouted the two in unison.

"Oh." was Lee's reply.

"**OH? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?"**

"**THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE AND NOW!"**

Lee was terrified. He was scared out of his wits. He couldn't call anyone for help, not even Gai-sensei.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** I am too YOUTHFUL to die! Please spare me!"

"**SPARE YOU! NO WAY! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH EMBARASSMENT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH!**"

"Please, I can stand a single beating, but a DOUBLE, I'd DIE FOR SURE!"

"Double? Huh? I thought… **ARRRGGGHHH!**"

The two finally, realised that the pair of them were there.

Unfortunately, they weren't alone, they had gathered the attention of nearly everyone in Konoha. Their eyes were staring at all three students of Gai. They didn't know what to think, fear, anger (for Neji and Tenten), or just to laugh. They just stared, eager to know what was going to happen next.

_Why didn't I notice her? As a Hyuuga, I am disappointed and embarrassed. Everyone in Konoha knows! Crap, now what am I gonna do? I know, kill Lee!_

_Ugh! Why?! This is so embarrassing! My pride as a kunoichi is ruined, well what's left of it! Who cares about Neji, Lee's still gonna die!_

"**WAIT!** Before you do, I want to announce my amazing reason for my behaviour," Lee began. "Me and Gai-sensei were spying on you, because for a long time, we have saw the power of love bloom between you two. We heard you that you, Neji asked Tenten to walk home with her. So we just assumed that you were dating. And it wasn't all my fault either! Gai asked me to spread it around! I, as a very faithful student, obeyed him. Also, you should admit that you two look very cute together!"

Both of them cut out of their dazes and blushed a bright red, but stopped, when they knew they were watched. The reason they were given disgusted them.

"**LEEEEEEEEEE, YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS TIRED! WOULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME THING!**" Neji responded.

"**WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPREAD THINGS! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN WILL LEE! YOU OBEY GAI-SENSEI'S WISHES, BUT NOT OURS! WE ARE NOT DATING! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO US FIRST! YOU ARE MAKING US EVEN MORE ANGRIER THAN WE WERE!**" replied the weapon mistress, annoyed with the lame excuse she was given.

"But… but…" was all Lee could say.

"**NO BUTS LEE! YOU DISOBEYED US! YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW!"** the two said in unison.

Tenten, was now determined to kill Lee, with anybody's help and at any cost.

_Ok, I know I can't do this by myself, so despite what happened last night, I'm gonna have to ask Neji for his help._

She swallowed hard and continued to lean closer to Neji's ear.

Neji suddenly noticed this, and backed away. Tenten was surprised but it was obvious that it was going to happen, since they were not talking.

She lowered her voice to make sure no-one else could hear.

"Psssssssst! Neji, I know we're not on good terms but, the only we can beat Lee is that we team up. So, am I forgiven just this once?" whispered the kunoichi.

_Now she wants me to team up with her?! Who does she think she is? I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE HER THAT EASLIY! She rejected me! If she wants to defeat Lee, she can do it by herself! Hmph!_

"Lemme think, NO."

"Oh, thank you, thank y… **WHAT?! NO?! WHY?!**" shouted Tenten, grabbing the attention of the whole crowd.

"Cos… you **REJECTED ME!**" Neji said, giving more gossip to the audience.

"**OH MY GOSH! NEJI GOT REJECTED?! WOW, TODAY REALLY IS FULL OF GOSSIP!**" said a familiar voice.

They both turned to a blonde-haired, high-pony-tailed woman, which everyone knew as Ino Yamanaka. Everybody moved away from her, as the glares she was receiving were filled with a tense and thick emotion – anger.

"**HEY, INO, IF YOU WANT I CAN FORGET ABOUT LEE AND BATTER YOU INSTEAD! IT WILL BE LIKE CHRISTMAS COME EARLY!**" Tenten's shouted with full of rage.

Lee sighed with relief, thinking that his life was spared.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT, INO? I THINK YOU DESERVE A DOUBLE BEATING TOO! I CAN BEAT BOTH OF YOU IN ONE GO, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!**" Neji said, as he joined in.

The youthful student was once again sweating like a donkey in a sauna.

"ARRGGGHH! FORGET WHAT I SAID! PLEASE DON'T BATTER ME! I'M NOT WORTH IT! LEE IS TO BLAME BECAUSE IF HE DID NOT SPREAD THE RUMOUR NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE STARTED!" Ino cried in fear, feeling a little bit relieved.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT! SHE'S RIGHT! LEE DESERVES EVEN MORE BUTT-WHOOPING!**" Tenten yelled.

She turned round to Lee, to show a very evil grin. To make things worse, Neji turned round, but with an gruesome Byakugan, staring at him right in the face. Lee never liked these faces, and never had or will, because he knew it meant something very bad, like a painful battering.

"**OK LEE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**" the Hyuuga prodigy shouted as he was preparing his Gentle Fist fighting style.

Lee squealed and cried with streams coming down his face. He knew he would barely survive this, if he did, it would be a miracle.

"**HEY LEE, TIME FOR YOUR THREE COURSE MEAL!**" said the kunoichi as she revealed her weapons.

"**WHY ME?!**"

"**YOUR STARTER MEAL – A SERIES OF KUNAIS, SHURIKENS, KATANAS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN HURT!**"

Lee was speechless, he knew that Tenten's aim was accurate, and at a time like this, deadly accurate!

He shut his eyes, getting ready for his punishment.

She threw her weapons with ease, with her anger. Her plan was simple – to pin him to the tree, making sure he couldn't get free. At once, the sharp objects flew so fast, that not even a sound could be heard. They were just a blur to the human eye. But a certain someone, watched carefully with his kekkai-genkai, guessing her plan, and was ready for a piece of the action.

"**HYAHH!**"

The green clothed shinobi, opened his eyes to reveal he was stuck to the very tree he was sitting at. He didn't feel any pain, but he knew something was up. He tried to move him arm, but failed.

_Huh? What has she done?! I can't move my arms! Am I now into my next life? Am I paralyzed! AM I DEAD!_

He looked at his body, he spotted his suit, but something was sticking out of his sides. A kunai. A shuriken. And many more metal objects. NO! SHE STUCK ME TO THE TREE!

It was useless, he couldn't get free.

"Lee, you know I think you should get extra, because you've been a very, very naughty boy!" Tenten grinned.

She decided to give him a series of punches and kicks, and used him like a little doll. She used swift power, which looked fast and easy, but hurt hard. He would still survive but would look like a pulp. He wasn't able to make any sudden movements, any surprise attacks, or anything else for that matter.

Afterwards, he had a very overly-exaggerated swollen face, red all over and anyone could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I think I should one more thing!" said the giggling kunoichi.

She got her hands ready and aimed it at his most valuable thing on his head – his HAIR!

"You should get a new haircut Lee, I've got a perfect idea!"

Tenten grabbed his peculiar bob, and moved her hands in all directions. This way, that way, everywhere. Lee couldn't move but the audience could see that he was very, VERY upset.

His hair was like a porcupine, and didn't look very easy to fix, especially after his 'new haircut'.

There were some 'awwws' from the watchers, but Tenten didn't care, her reputation was ruined. He deserved it.

"**NOW LEE! TIME FOR THE MAIN MEAL! – THE HOUSE SPECIAL – MY EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" the genius said, with a smirk on his face.

Tenten was relieved that Neji got what she was planning. Even though he hadn't agreed, he carried on her instructions. Even though they said nothing of it. The years of training had paid off.

"**GET READY LEE!**"

"**I'M NOT READY! PLEASE NEJI, NOT THAT MOVE! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!**" Lee cried, with the last piece of strength he had.

The green ying-yang circle made its entrance – after a few hand signs – and Lee knew he was in the distance needed. He was going to die for sure. He shut his eyes tight, ready for his fate.

Neji was just about to charge at Lee just before something stopped his path.

Ok, this is taking too long now! What is taking him so long?! WAIT! Maybe I'm already dead! I'd better open my eyes, to see the glorious place where I have been taken!

"Gai… sen… sai…" were his last words before he drifted off, into the world of unconsciousness.

"**WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR LEE! IT HAS LOST IT'S SHINE!**" Gai complained. "**EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS THE BLAME FOR THIS TERRIBLE INCIDENT!**"

**A/N:** Sorry! I was messing about so the writing looks a big mess! I hope you can still read it! If I have time I'll rewrite it again so it looks better, but until then, you're going to have to stick to this!

Remember – if you want the next chapter you better R&R!

Thank you!


	4. Two Against One

**A/N: **I'm sorry! Hinata is very OOC! Just think as if Neji had become best friends with Hinata or something. I know that will never happen, but that's when imagination comes in. Lol! )

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto! I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction if I did. It'd be in an episode already!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 4 – Two against One**

"**NOW I WANT A EXPLANATION! A EXPLANATION WHY LEE HAS VERY MESSY HAIR!**" Gai shouted.

"**GAI-SENSEI, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WE SHOULD BE ANGRY AT BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD LEE TO SPREAD A RUMOUR ABOUT US! SO WE SHOULD FINISH YOU WITH WHAT WE STARTED WITH LEE!**" Tenten said, not caring that Gai was Jounin and that she was speaking on behalf of Neji, without realising.

_Well maybe I should follow her because this would have never happened if he didn't have to stick his stupid head into other people's personal lives. So that settles it – Gai-sensei is having the leftover main course and the dessert._

"**I THINK THAT TENTEN IS RIGHT, SO GAI YOU CAN HAVE REST OF THE MEAL WE SERVED UP!**" Neji yelled.

"**WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE YOUTHFULNESS IN MY STUDENTS? ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED? I AM A JOUNIN, YOU ARE CHUNNIN!**"

"**OH WELLS, WE'RE GOING TO DO AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT OF DAMAGE!**" the kunoichi said.

"**AND THERE'S TWO OF US AND ONLY ONE OF YOU! SO EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT DEFEAT US, IT WILL BE TWICE AS HARD!**" the genius claimed.

"I'm your sensei, if I had trouble to defeat you, then would I be here?"

"Good point, still we're gonna use all our chakra to try our best to do some damage."

"Let the battle commence!" announced the Hyuuga prodigy.

"BRING IT ON!" Gai shouted.

The three posed their fighting stances.

Everyone in the background and in the battle ground were completely silent. No-one moved from their positions. A gust of wind and a rustle of leaves could be heard. A bunch of leaves blew between their positions.

All three ninjas began their attack. Neji activated his Byakugan. Tenten readied her weapons. Gai went for the first hit.

He aimed for Tenten first as she was closest to him and landed a punch in her abdomen. A cloud of smoke appeared. _Substitution jutsu, clever, but not clever enough._

_You're wide open, shame on you! _Tenten thought.

"Attack!"

She revealed herself from a treetop of a tree and went in with a kunai to stab him in the back. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve. He was gone before her eyes and she was now the wide open one. She was in mid-air where she couldn't move about as freely.

It was up to Neji to pin-point Gai's position. It was faint but he could feel a presence near him, it was moving fast and it was going to be hard to capture him if he kept moving. All of a sudden, the person stopped. _Aha! Now I can stop him!_

Neji went straight to the location and changed his stance into a kick. When he was close enough he charged like a bull. However, he was going to pay for his mistake.

"Neji, how many times have told you not to go for something that you're unsure of?" asked his sensei.

The voice wasn't coming from the direction he was attacking in, it was from behind him. He lost his concentration, and hurled himself into a tree.

_That has got to hurt. Well, it's all up to me now._

"Neji, Neji, Neji. You shouldn't let your anger get in the way of your fighting. You should know that by now. Your youthfulness is not as high as it was."

A kunai went passed him, just. He went on the move again.

"Gai-sensei! Stop hiding from me, if you were really a Jounin you would have stopped me by now." smirked Tenten, putting her hands to her hips.

"You shouldn't have said that. **WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?! I AM DEEPLY ANNOYED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! AFTER THIS I WILL TEACH YOU THE PROPER WAY TO FIGHT LIKE A REAL SHINOBI!**"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! I AM A CHUNNIN! CHUNNINS FIGHT LIKE REAL SHINOBI, SO DON'T INSULT ME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! AND COME HERE TO FIGHT ME!**"

"Ok, you'll regret asking."

He appeared from behind her used a kicked her into a tree, and it didn't look very nice to be in her posistion. It wasn't too powerful, but it was enough to stop her from doing any attacks. She slid down the tree, fully knowing that she was defeated. But she wasn't going to give up now. She was determined to say her piece.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell Lee to spread the ridiculous rumours about me and Neji?" she began. "Why did you decide to stick your nose in where it wasn't wanted?"

"Yes Gai-sensei, you didn't have to do it, it wasn't needed." Neji surprised everyone by getting up, after crashing into a tree with a lot of force.

"Well, let's just say, that I tried to help you."

"You didn't need to because exactly after spying on us, I asked Tenten out and I got rejected. And I didn't expect anything to happen today, I just wanted a normal day, but no you just couldn't resist." Neji explained.

"Oh, I only did it because, you had looked so loved up during your training, and it longed me to see you two see that in your own eyes. I apologize, but if you didn't ask Neji, it would be going so well right now."

"But it isn't! See, what this has caused?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, I am defeated. But I will stay strong, and hope you the – **BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO LEE'S HAIR?!** **YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU, YOU WILL PAY!**"

"But Gai-sensei, you already have. We are very injured and barely standing." said Tenten.

"BUT THAT WAS TEACHING YOU A LESSON! THIS IS FOR SOEMTHING ELSE! IF LEE CAN TAKE IT, YOU CAN TAKE IT TOO! NOW TELL ME **WHO MESSED UP LEE'S HAIR!?**"

They suddenly had the power of anger in them and were fully in control, they had thought it was over and done with, but he just had to bring it up again.

The two suspects turned their backs on him, and crossed their arms.

Tenten thought. _Why am I to blame for!? I haven't done anything, it was HIM! That idiot over there! He went overboard, he didn't have to start using his special move. I know I said I would kill Lee, but I never meant literally. Man, he really is mad, just cos I rejected him._

_It's her to blame! She just had to provoke me! I didn't want to attack him with my Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but it was tempting especially after she messed up his hair. I bet that she's gonna blame me, but that's not gonna happen, because, I'm gonna blame her first! Ha! _Thought Neji.

"**SO, I WANT AN ANSWER! AND DON'T BLAME LEE!**"yelled Gai, who wasn't very happy.

"**IT WAS HER/HIS FAULT!**" said the two in unison. (**A/N: **Both of them said it, at the same time so you get the story…)

"**NO IT WASN'T!**"

The two glared at each other, the tension was so thick, people could feel it.

"I've had enough of this! I'm getting out of here! Why does everyone blame me!? Have I done anything, I was provoked, by that GIRL over there! SHE'S the ONE who MESSED UP Lee's hair, so don't blame me!? Got it?" Neji exclaimed.

He transported himself with a cloud of smoke. He did not want to be the centre of attention anymore.

"**SO TENTEN! IS THIS TRUE?! WHERE IS YOUR YOUTHFULNESS? LEE'S HAIRSTYLE TOOK A LOT OUT OF HIS WELL EARNED POCKET MONEY****! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY IT WITH YOUR EARNINGS!**" Gai retorted.

"**WHAT!? NEJI IS SO GONNA PAY!**" shouted Tenten.

She ran off, angered by Neji's last speech. She never thought that someone like Neji would do that to her. She wasn't exactly rich, so she had no idea how to pay for Lee's hair.

_I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS, SOME WAY OR ANOTHER! HE WILL PAY, **HE WILL PAY!**_

The weapon mistress arrived home to her apartment and went into a strop, she didn't know what to do. She thought about what just happened, and how it was going to get solved. And remembered last night.

_I thought being friends would be the best way out of everything, but I was wrong, maybe I should have just went with my heart, and not my head. Well, right now, I think I should have agreed with him, because… because… I love him. **OMG! **I just admitted I love Neji Hyuuga! What am I gonna do? I don't know. _

_But right now, I have to concentrate on getting him back, because if I can, he can pay for Lee's hair. Haha! I'm still annoyed with him, so sorry Neji, but this is for your own good! You deserve it!_

It had been a very long day, even though it was only noon. She just wanted some rest. Some resting from all of the commotion. And with that, she fell fast into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry, during the fight scene, I was distracted so it isn't very good. I'm really sorry! I'll try to redo it, but I'm so busy, it'll be in a long time. I'll try to update as soon as I can but it's gonna be better cos it's Christmas and I have time off from school. Well, duh! Lolz!

Remember R&R please!

Thank you!


	5. Second Time?

**A/N: **Sorry about Chapter 4's A/N (at the start), Hinata plays a big part in this chapter and I was gonna put it in Chapter 4. And I was rushing, so keep that A/N in mind while you read this. Lol!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 5 – Second time?**

**(To the Hyuuga compound…)**

Neji, went into another silly sulk, because Tenten had blamed it on him. He didn't know what to do. His head was aching and his body was weak because he had brought up all that chakra just for Gai to stop it. Today definitely wasn't his day.

He had just remembered that Hinata will be questioning him about the rumours.

_I don't have to say anything because that fight should have answered all her queries. Oh yeah, she knows Tenten rejected me, that's gonna leave the whole clan asking me. Great. Just great._

Knock knock.

"Neji-nii-san, can I talk to you?" said the Hyuuga heiress.

"What about?"

"Today."

"What about today?"

"The fight, and Tenten."

"Ok, come in." replied the prodigy.

Hinata was surprised that Neji would let her in to talk about that.

_Must be important if he actually wants to talk about it._

"So…" said Neji, who didn't do a good job of welcoming his cousin.

"Erm, I heard about you getting rejected and I want to know the story behind it. And please Nii-san, don't deny it, I'm trying to help you."

"Look, all I did was ask Tenten out, and she rejected me."

She saw the pain in his eyes, but was determined to find out the whole story.

"Well, that's a first. It's unusual to find someone to reject you." she teased.

"If that's all you are going to talk about then you may leave."

"Ok, ok. I'm just shocked. No need to get angry Nii-san. Anyways, why did you ask her out? I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but I can't imagine you asking someone out." asked a curious Hinata.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Tenten is… um… how do I say this? Err…" stuttered a nerous Neji.

"Different?"

"Yeah, different and more…"

"Attractive?"

Neji blushed and stopped speaking, but Hinata knew that it was a yes.

"Neji, it seems like you have girl troubles." said Hinata.

"I HAVE WHAT?!" shouted the surprised genius.

"You have girl troubles. And Neji-nii-san don't deny it because it's true."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, because if you did Nii-san you would be going out with Tenten right now." said Hinata, with a you-know-I'm-right expression.

Neji was surprised to hear that from her, and inside his head he was desperate to know what she was trying to get at.

"Fine, and what's it to you anyway?" Neji said, who looked defeated.

"Well, you always used to look after me when we were younger, and I thought it's time I returned the favour." the young heiress replied, with a big innocent grin on her face.

"And how are you going to help me?" smirked the Hyuuga.

"As I am going out with Naruto, I have much more experience than you." giggled Hinata.

"Yes, and that's gonna give you the upper edge, how?"

"Because of that, I have a plan for you!"

Neji's eyes widened. Inside, his heart was beating double it's normal rhythm, his head was jumping with glee, but only his eyes showed it.

Trying to act calm while speaking he managed to say, "And that plan is?", in his usual cool voice.

"If Tenten really feels the same way you do about her, then you will be together in no time at all!"

"TELL ME IT TO ME STRAIGHT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" shouted the eager prodigy.

Hinata looked shocked when Neji was so eager to find out he could get Tenten. But nonetheless she carried on with her plan, trying not to make him more angrier than he was at that moment.

"Ok, so the plan is …"

**(To Tenten's apartment…)**

"**STUPID NEJI! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!**" shouted Tenten, who at the time, was messing up everything in her apartment.

Ding dong.

"**WHAT IS IT NOW! I BET IT'S GAI-SENSEI MAKING ME PAY! I DON'T NEED THIS!**"

_Someone's mad, I wonder what happened after I left. Oh yeah, I blamed it on Tenten. Great, now what am I gonna do?!_

Ding dong.

"OK, OK, I'M COMING!"

She opened the door expecting her sensei, but her guest seemed to be someone else who was someone she least expected.

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY YET! SO IF YOU WANT—Neji?"

_WHAT THE HECK IS NEJI DOING HERE! I'M COMPLETELY MAD AT HIM, AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO COME TO MY APARTMENT! I'm gonna have to act all calm or else if I don't then I'm gonna do to him what I did to my apartment. And I know he'll beat me to a pulp._

"Yeah, um… Hi!" Neji said, sounding quite nervous and he didn't realise he just stuttered.

"What are you doing here, and why did you just stutter?"

He covered his mouth after realising his mistake. Also, unknown to him was that a small blush was appearing on his cheeks.

"I… wasn't err… stuttering! I'm… erm… cold – yeah! I'm cold!"

"Neji, you can't be cold because it's in the middle of the summer. And you're blushing as well! Wow, two new things in one day!"

"Whatever. I think we should go inside."

Tenten knew that whenever Neji said 'Whatever', it meant that he is denying the fact that he did something that is it out of character. It only just added to her anger making her clench her fist, and if you could see clearly, a vein was nearly revealing itself.

"Why? What's so important that you need to go inside for?" smirked Tenten.

"Why are you teasing me? You could just let me in. I'm not going to steal your things, you know I'm not like that."

"Neji! Tell me WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?"

"Fine. Look, all I wanted to say was…"

"Was what?"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Tenten was shocked at Neji's proposal. She was speechless. She faced the same dilemma that occurred the first time he asked. She didn't know to give into him or turn him down once again. It was a tough choice.

_Great. I'm in the same situation as I was before. He really is determined. I don't know what to do. Our friendship was already put at stake, but that wasn't because of me, it was Lee. Maybe I should just go out with him. I already admitted I loved him. Is there anything else I need? Wait. There's mysterious things about him that I don't know about. Maybe it'll cause a problem in the future. What am I talking about?! Theres nothing mysterious about Neji. I'm just scared. I don't think I'm ready._

"Erm, Neji I think it's best that we remain friends for now. Maybe things will work out for us in the future." grinned Tenten.

"Oh, yeah, maybe." said Neji, with a nervous tone. "Well, look at the time. I'd better go. Bye. Have a nice day."

"Bye. You too."

Neji walked away from Tenten's apartment calmly, but inside he was fuming. He just didn't understand Tenten. And Hinata was the one who suggested it to him. She was going to have to answer to Neji's result.

_Why, why, why? I just don't understand her! How can I win her over? And when people say it'll work out in the future, it could mean like 50 years later or something. I can't wait that long. I can't take this anymore. I love her._

Neji arrived at the Hyuuga complex after a long and slow walk. Hinata was waiting for him at the front of the compound with a hopeful look. Unfortunately, she was given a hurtful glare in return.

"Hi Neji-nii-san, did everything go to to plan?"

"If it did, do you think I'd be here giving you death glares?" Neji wasn't very happy, not happy at all. "She said no, damnit."

"Well, that means you've got to win her over. That's Part A completed." Hinata said, giving a smile.

"And how am I going to that?"

"By doing Part B."

"You never had a Part B. I never even knew there was a Part A."

"Of course there's a Part A and B. Especially in a mission like this."

"Really?"

"Course."

"Ok. Whatever. Get on with the plan. This is getting restless."

"True. Well, we are going to…" (**A/N: **Sorry, you'll have to read to find out. Keeping this part a secret."

"You have to be kidding me. Won't he mind you doing this?"

"No, course not, I've already talked it through with him."

"WHAT?! How can you trust him? He'll probably spread it like wildfire."

"No he won't because, he wants you two to go out as well, and he's good person, seriously."

"Ok I'll trust him, for now. If he doesn't keep it secret. He'll get what Lee got from me."

"Alright, alright. Now we better get going, it's almost 4 in the afternoon."

"Ok."

**(To the streets of Konoha…)**

"Hey, since when has Hinata been interested in her own cousin?" asked Ino.

"Never, why dyu ask?" Sakura replied, who was puzzled by her friend's question.

"Because, she's HOLDING hands with him!"

"No, she ain't, it's just one of your lame pranks to get me!"

"LOOK!"

Ino pulled Sakura's hand with a lot of force, and literally dragged her, like she was trying to pull her hand off.

"Hey! GET OFF ME! This is abuse you know! They're not even there!"

"Haha! Got ya!" she said, as she pulled a face and giggled.

"THAT DIDN'T COUNT COS YOU MADE ME LOOK! INO PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO PIG!"

As they bickered, everyone became silent. Something caught they're attention, and it definitely wasn't those two. Soon enough, Ino realised that what she said wan't just a joke anymore.

"Erm, Sakura, I wasn't joking."

"Haha! You can't trick me twice. Do you think I'm actually that stupid?"

"Why do you think everyone's silent then?"

For the sake of everyone, Ino once again tossed her like a rag doll, towards the position of the attention.

Neji and Hinata walked down the unusually silent streets of Konoha, ignoring all the stares they were given. They held hands and they both were very close to each other. Maybe too close.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura yelled. She ran straight up the new couple, with shock clearly visible on her face. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO START GOING OUT?!"

"Since, I asked her out this afternoon." Neji replied, answering everyone's question.

"But I thought you liked Tenten."

"Tenten has rejected me twice, so I thought I had to move on."

"HINATA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Ino questioned.

"I was going to tell you now, but I thought I'd bring Neji along with me, because I thought you might not believe me."

Sakura was shocked to hear Hinata say this because she was supposedly dating Naruto. Which made her realise that there was another secret Hinata hadn't told her about. She ran up to a now mature but still familiar ninja.

"Hey Naruto! How come you never told me that you had already split up with Hinata?"

"I was just about to tell you! Believe it!" said the once hyperactive ninja.

"But why?"

"Because I have gone back to my old ways and I love you!" said Naruto, with a pervy Jiraya-like smile.

"EWWWW! I'M GOING OUT WITH SASUKE YOU PERV!" she shouted in return.

"So who cares? You never know you might have feelings for me!"

"Haha! As if!"

_Man, this is hard! How can I say I love Sakura when I'm in love with Hinata? Well, at least I'm helping Neji get Tenten. I hope it works out soon, or before I know it, Sasuke is gonna start hunting me down!_

Sakura ran back to Ino, telling her the latest gossip whilst Neji and Hinata carried on walking down the same street, making sure to pass a certain kunoichi.

"Hey Neji! Hurry up! You're slow! At this rate we're gonna get there in 10 years!" Hinata whispered, making sure no-one was eaves-dropping.

"Alright, alright!" Neji also said in a quiet voice. "There she is! Act all lovey-dovey or something!"

Straight away Hinata moved closer Neji, almost so close that she was literally in front of him. She knew she was getting way too close to him, but she knew that it would make _someone_ notice.

"Hey Tenten!"

"Huh? Oh hi Nej-"

Tenten froze at the sight that she saw. Neji was hugging Hinata very close to his chest. Something inside of her made her boil. She didn't know what to call it, but she knew it wasn't a nice feeling. The kunoichi wasn't very happy and was something that she immediately denied. But she knew that it wasn't any use to try ignore it. It was jealousy.

**A/N: **Well what do you think? I know it took a long time to actually get into the actual jealousy part. But I didn't exactly know what storyline to make. Lol!

Remember if you want to read more – you've got to **R&R**!

Thank You!


	6. Jealousy Takes Over

**A/N: **Hello again! Been busy cos' I gotta go back to school earlier than everyone else! Sorry if the story is getting worse every time I update but I'm trying my best! Seriously! Sorry!!

Oh and by the way! Sorry for not saying thank you for the reviews! THANK YOU!! Lol! I really appreciate it!

THANK YOU!!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy Takes Over**

"What are you doing with Hinata?" Tenten asked, trying to keep her anger at bay, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, I'm going out with her because if you remember back to when you first rejected me, you said 'there's plenty more there's plenty more girls out there for you more deserving than me'. So I hope there's no bad feelings." Neji said, showing a huge grin, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, I'm… happy… for you!" she managed to say.

Tenten looked hurt, but she was doing her best to hide it. Everyone was still silent, but there were a few mutterings between people. Neji spotted this and whispered to Hinata to move away, before anything dramatic happened.

Tenten walked into her apartment and expressed her feelings out into the open, for only herself to hear.

"WHY DID I TELL NEJI THAT FOR! HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA GO OUT WITH HIM NOW!" Tenten ranted. "AND HINATA IS MAKING IT WORSE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HINATA AND NEJI LOOK CUTE TOGETHER TOO! ARRGGGHHH!"

Unknown to Tenten, Neji and Hinata had crept towards the apartment and ducked below a window. They had heard everything the kunoichi had said. They were satisfied.

"The plan is on the way to a complete success!" whispered Hinata, with a huge grin on her face.

**(To Tenten's apartment…)**

She was sitting on her sofa just watching telly, until she had to shout out her feelings and once again damage some more of her property.

"WHY AM I SO STUPID!? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? I'M COMPLETELY JEALOUS AND I CAN'T DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!? ONLY IF NEJI COULD FEEL JEALOUS ABOUT ME!!"

It suddenly came to her, she had a plan up her sleeve. All she needed was some help.

**(To the streets of Konoha…)**

"Hey! Sakura!"

"Hey Tenten! You ok?" asked Sakura, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why dyu ask?" Tenten replied, curious for an answer.

"Cos if you don't remember, Hinata's going out with Neji."

"Oh yeah." said Tenten, who didn't actually forget, but just didn't want people hassling her about it.

"Oh my gosh! You forgot!? You have got to be kidding!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Erm, could I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, course, you're my best friend silly!"

"Well, I kinda need your help to get a certain someone jealous."

Tenten looked to the floor blushing. She knew that Sakura had known her crush long enough.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Finally, some romance! I am so in for you two getting together!" squealed a happy Sakura. "I'm gonna get Ino into this too! Cos she'll have really good ideas for this kind of thing!"

"Wow! Thanks! You're the best friends a girl could ever have!" Tenten shouted.

"Of course I am!" Sakura said, with hands on her hips feeling very proud of herself. "Well, I'm gonna call her tonight to discuss things, and then we'll group up at my house to decide on what to do tomorrow!"

"Sounds great!"

"Well, it's like six in the evening, so it's time to go home! See ya tomorrow!!"

"See ya!"

The weapons mistress was very happy because she was on the way to a hopefully successful plan. She walked all the way home with a smile on her face. One that hadn't been seen all day.

**A/N : **Sorry it's so short. But it's gonna end here for now. Don't worry I'm putting another chapter up straight after this. Hehe!

**Happy Christmas**

**&**

**Happy New Year!**

Sorry one greeting's early and the others late! LOL!

Remember **R&R**!

Thank You!


	7. Revenge Payback

**A/N: **Hey I'm back! Here's Chapter 7!

**Dislaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 7: Revenge Payback**

The young kunoichi woke up in her bedroom, with a bright light shining into her eyes.

"Huh?" she moaned tiredly.

"HEY TENTEN! WAKEY WAKEY!" shouted loud but familiar voices.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we were meeting at your house Sakura." Said the sleepy ninja, who wasstill under the covers.

"Well, it's ten in the morning Tenten! You took too long so we decided to come to you!"

"Ok, but could you go into the living room, whilst I get dressed and ready please?" asked Tenten.

"Okey dokey!"

The two happily walked to the appointed room where they were to wait. Tenten was tired and was still in a daze. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she remembered what her fellow best friends were going to discuss.

"Oh yeah! Better hurry up! It's ten!" squealed the ninja. "WHAT TEN! OMG! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS AT 12! AAHHHH!"

She quickened her pace, making sure to make the best of the only two hours she had. Once she was ready, she raced into the living room, where Sakura and Ino were talking.

"Well I'm ready! What's the plan?" asked the content Tenten.

"Well, when you want someone to get jealous you've got to use someone who looks cute with you too. For example, Neji's going out with Hinata because they look cute together." explained Ino.

"Yep, and for you we've chosen who you've known all your ninja life! And he is…"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Yes way! Because people know you two make a good couple, you understand each other, not as much as Neji, but you know each other enough." argued Sakura.

"And, people will believe you two are going out, because of that!" added Ino.

"Well?" asked the two in unison.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! Just for the love of Neji."

"Awwww! That's so cute!" exclaimed Ino.

"Now, get on that phone!" demanded Sakura.

"Ok, but what do I say?"

"Ask to meet up with him!"

"What if he's still mad at me?"

"Then deal with it!"

"Ok, here it goes."

**(At the Konoha park…)**

"I need your help." asked a shy Tenten.

"Why do you need my help? You messed up my reputatation!" said a very familiar shinobi.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's only to make the rumour you spread, true." (**A/N: **BIG HINT!)

Tenten wasn't so sure to admit it to someone like him, but it was the only way in Tenten's eyes for him to understand the situation.

"The youthfulness of you two is beginning to blossom! I will do anything to help you!"

"Well, then can you be my boyfriend, so he can get jealous?"

"WHAT?! That's going to far!"

"But Neji's going out with Hinata!"

"That's make a different story, I will be your boyfriend until you two fall in love!"

"Thanks so much! I owe you!"

"You already do!"

"Well I owe you more?"

"Ok!"

Tenten seemed set to go and her plan was going smoothly. This was only to add to her joy.

Her plan was set.

**(Back to the streets of Konoha…)**

Once again, everyone was busy scrurrying about, not knowing what was going to hit them. It was already half eleven, only half an hour left until Team Gai's training session. It had been an eventful week.

Sakura and Ino were hiding in an alleyway, waiting for the grand appearance.

"OMG! I don't believe it!"

"Bushy Brows is dating the Weapons Mistress of Konoha?!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Sorry to leave at that, but that's all I had time for! I have just finished Chapter 6 and 7 in a space of approcimately 2 hoursSee ya next chapter!

Remember **R&R**! If you want the next chapter!

Thank You!


	8. Confrontation

**A/N: **Hello! Well, I've had some people say that why Hinata and Neji? That's because they are close (but not as close as Neji with Tenten!) and it'll be harder with another character like Ino or Sakura, cos they're Tenten's friends, and it wouldn't seem right!

(Same with Tenten and Lee!)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 8 – Confrontation**

"This week is the most eventful week of my life!" said a villager.

"Why?! It's so wrong!"

"No it isn't! They so go together! You go Tenten and Lee!"

The whole village argued about the pairing, but only the new couple and two other villagers knew the reason behind their love.

It wasn't until they reached the training grounds, that they were beginning to accomplish their objective.

---------------------------------------------

**(To the training grounds…)**

"Hn, they're late." said the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You're right my youthful student, it is very unlikely for Lee to be this late!" agreed his sensei.

Once he finished his sentence, he noticed two people, most likely to be his currently absent students.

"Lee, Tenten, what is the excuse for your absence?" asked Gai-sensei.

He had no answer.

"Lee, Tenten WHY ARE- you two holding hands?"

He was shocked at the sight he saw, they were giggling, almost in a loving way.

"Because Gai-sensei, I have found the love of my youthfulness – Tenten!" replied Lee, sounding very proud of himself to find a girlfriend, even though he knew it was just for the love of others.

"Aww, thank you Lee!" giggled Tenten, who gave a glare to Neji, who looked completely stunned at the turn of events.

"CONGRATULATIONS LEE! I AM PROUD!" Gai-sensei exclaimed, doing his famous shining-teeth-and-thumbs-up pose.

"THANK YOU!"

And the scene changed into the falling sunset and expectedly ran into each other's arms. It was one of their father-and-son-like moments.

Neji noticed that Lee had let go of Tenten leaving her standing on her own. He took this opportunity to talk the kunoichi.

"Why are you going out with an idiot like him?" asked the curious genius.

"Why do you care?" replied Tenten.

"Because, I never knew that you could go so low as go out with… him." said Neji, looking his direction.

"Well, it's not as low as going out with Hinata! Hmph!" ranted the weapon mistress.

And with that, the conversation ended. They turned their backs to each other, folding their arms. By this time the other two had finished their moment.

"Now my youthful students! Time to get on with our training session! As I said yesterday, I will personally train the two of you, and today, Neji you are going to be first. Tenten, I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to train with Lee! Lee will train you very well won't you Lee!" explained Gai.

"WHAT?!" said a surprised Hyuuga.

"What's the problem Neji? You'll get to fight Lee in our next training session." replied Gai.

"You're not jealous are you, Neji?" smirked Tenten, who was getting very fond of it.

"WHAT?! NO!"

Unfortunately, his expression didn't go with his sentence. He blushed straight away, causing the green-spandex duo to make a move.

"Neji, Neji, Neji. I never knew you could blush, but if it's because of Tenten, sorry, but I'm her boyfriend. And you have Hinata, so I wouldn't want to make a wrong move if I were you!" Lee's comments caused his sensei and his "so-called" girlfriend to laugh.

"Arrgghh! Get on with the training already! Isn't that what we're supposed to do?!"

"Neji, why are you so keen to do your youthful training?" asked his sensei.

"WHY ARE YOU INTERESTED!? IF WE'RE NOT GOING TO TRAIN THEN I MIGHT AS WELL DO IT MYSELF!" shouted Neji.

Neji walked off in a very bad mood, for two reasons – 1. his whole team had just embarrassed him, big time. And 2. his plan was not working. This was trouble and he didn't know what to do. He decided to go home where he could rest and be peaceful.

But in Konoha, especially when this week was big gossip week, that didn't work. Everyone was staring, and to make it worse, laughing. He tried to keep his calm posture by ignoring them. He just thought in his head.

_This is so ridiculous! This has to be the worst day of my life! I'm a Hyuuga prodigy, not a Hyuuga failure! Hinata better have a better plan up her sleeve! And what's up with all this laughing? What is so hilarious about me today?!_

To get rid of anymore embarrassment, he used an amount of his chakra to transport himself to the Hyuuga complex.

He walked in, after being given permission, and relaxed his usually stoic position. However, when he took off his sandals and found what was so funny. He had something that he picked up from the training grounds, the grassy areas, where owners let they're dogs roam freely. It didn't smell very nice, and certainly didn't look very nice.

"For goodness sake! What else can go wrong!!!!"

"Hello Neji-niii-san! How was your day? Have we made any progress?" asked Hinata, unaware of any events of the day.

Neji wasn't impressed, not today. His plan to get Tenten was going down the drain, and worst of all, he lost her to his rival/team-mate – Rock Lee. He just walked to his room, not even bothering to answer her question.

"But Nii-san! I want to ask you something?"

He slammed the door into her face, not caring one bit about her question.

"Are you jealous about Tenten and Lee?"

"What?!" He was shocked at what he heard, he hadn't really thought about his feelings, and he just realized them.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What?! Why?"

Neji decided to open his previously slammed door, to hear her reply clearly.

"It means, that she is using a counter to make us split up. Neji, our plan is going great! She has finally realised she loves you! Are you happy about that?" explained his Hyuuga cousin.

"Yes, but what do you mean counter?" he asked curiously.

"She's trying to get you jealous, so she doesn't really love Lee, she's just using him, like you're using me."

"Right, so what's our next move?"

"Well, the only thing we can do now is go out and get Tenten really jealous, so much she confesses to you."

"How far do we have to go?"

"Trust me, she's only one step behind us, and she's catching up, we're gonna have to take lovey-dovey, to the extreme."

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna have to hug, and look like we're kissing in public."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, come on Neji, we don't have to kiss, just look really, really, close."

"You have to be joking, that's to far."

"Well, Tenten's gonna be doing that with Lee, I know it."

"Let's do it."

Hinata smiled, she was happy for her plan was working.

---------------------------------------------

**(To the Konoha streets…)**

"They're out again, eh?"

"Yup, they make such a good couple!"

Neji and Hinata were once again walking down the streets looking like a proper couple. Holding hands, smiling at each other and let's not forget, being very close to each other.

However, on the other side of the street, were the other very "happy" couple. Looking cute, holding hands, exchanging glances, and were also very close.

Both pairs stopped near the middle and turned to face their partner (**A/N: **Neji facing Hinata. Tenten facing Lee.)

They began by hugging affectionately, leaning in close, and their lips pulled closer very close together. Strangely, both couples performed their actions perfectly at the same time.

"Oh, my, gosh! They're kissing! How adorable!" exclaimed familiar best friends of Tenten.

"Hey, dobe, Hinata really likes Neji, don't she?" asked a very well known Uchiha.

"So… Why does that affect me?" replied the blonde, spiky-haired shinobi, doing a pout with his eyes closed. He was finding it hard to keep his jealousy under control.

_That Neji! The nerve of him!! I feel like punching his eyes out!! Wait, but I already did during the Chuunin exams. Oh yeah, Hinata's only doing this for Tenten and Neji's sake. This better end soon or else my temper's gonna get the better of me. Arrgghh!_

They let go of each other. The stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Hinata whispered into Neji's ear.

"Hey, you're really good at very-close-to kissing you know, we've fooled everyone!"

"Hn."

Lee whispered into Tenten's ear.

"Hey Tenten, that was very good. Whoever knew your youthfulness to love was very affectionate! Everyone thinks we actually kissed!"

"Okay."

Tenten and Neji took their eyes off their current partners, and looked at the couple in front of them.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!**"

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ok, I know it gets confusing at the end, so I'll explain they're positions.

Neji

-

Hinata

Lee

-

Tenten

So there's that bit explained. Now, if you don't get anything else, then comment back to me and I'll explain what you don't get.

And last but not least –

Remember **R&R**! – That's if you like to see more!

Thank You!

P.S Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it!


	9. Confrontation Part 2

**A/N: **Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 9! HopgHope ofdtdfvcgygtfuyftuyguiyiuiuygfjgjhjhjhjhjyutyuyI hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 9 – Confrontation Part 2**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!**"

They both were shocked to find each other in the same place without even realizing it.

The position of the couples changed. Hinata was facing Tenten and Lee was facing Neji. The atmosphere became very tense. Neji and Tenten were glaring at each other.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**" the two said in unison.

"I'm here to show my affection to Lee! Your reason?" replied Tenten, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm showing to my affection for Hinata!" answered Neji, who was trying to remain calm under his fiery exterior.

"**LIAR!**" shouted Tenten.

"**AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT LYING EITHER!**" retorted the Hyuuga genius, he was now starting to sweat.

_What a great plan Hinata! Now look at us. We're shouting at each other, make a fool of each other in the middle of the street._

"Hey, hey, you guys. This is a huge misunderstanding! We need to keep our youthfulness under control!" said Lee, who was trying to quiet everything down.

However, this wasn't working. Neji had turned on his fearsome Byakugan, staring at an unfortunate Lee.

"**WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BUTT IN A CONVERSATION THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU?! BUSHY BROW FREAK!**" exclaimed a very angry Neji.

Lee freaked, he took a large step back to blend into the background (and also hide from Neji).

"**HEY OVER-CONFIDENT, STUPID HEAD! WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON LEE FOR! LAST TIME I CHECKED HE WAS PART OF THIS CONVERSATION!**" yelled the weapon mistress, who was outraged by Neji's last statement.

Bushy brows took a large step back in, as Tenten defended his honour.

Neji was stunned - he didn't realise he ticked Tenten off that badly. This caused Hinata to join in, to make matters worse.

"Erm, I don't think arguing can make things any better." said Hinata, who was nervous about her entrance.

"**WELL, CAN YOU THINK OF A BETTER WAY?! I DON'T THINK SO! YOU'RE THE ONE GOING OUT WITH A GENIUS, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!**" roared the kunoichi, who was very furious at the time.

She was so angry that she readied her shuriken and kunais in between her fingers. Hinata tensed, she was running out of ideas.

_What am I to do? I was the one who suggested this and look what happened! I'm not giving anymore advice from now on, or else it's just gonna get worse._

"But fighting is much worse than arguing, we could just talk things out. We're supposed to be friends, Tenten, not enemies." said Hinata, who was trying to resort something that she had caused.

Tenten calmed down, but just didn't know what to say, she wanted to end it, but she was afraid to. However, she plucked up the courage to reply. She was Hinata's friend, and this petty little argument was not going to stop her friendship.

"Hinata, I am your friend. I don't want this row to lose that bond. But how could you date Neji, without thinking about me?" asked Tenten, close to tears.

She had put away her weapons, and was looking to the floor. The weapons-user looked to the floor, almost as if she was ashamed of her actions. She was threatening one of her closest friends. She regained her strength and looked forward to face Hinata.

"What do you mean?" was Hinata's reply. She was curious to find out what Tenten had to say.

"Hinata, how could you forget? I believed you!"

"I'm not good with riddles Tenten! Spit it out!"

"Look, I told you I had a little crush on Neji! And what did you do? You go out with him! I'm only going out with Lee to make Neji jealous, because I'm jealous of you!"

Everyone in the street heard her confession. It was shocking. The true love had finally been found. But Hinata still had a question to ask.

"Why did it take that long!? Tenten I'm sorry, ok? I only went to extremes because you wouldn't go out with Neji. And that leaves the question, why didn't you go out with him in the first place?" questioned the Hyuuga heiress.

"Well, because I wasn't sure of what might have happened. I realise now that I should of followed my heart, not my head." answered the nervous kunoichi.

"Awwww, Tenten! That's so cute! Now Neji, REPLY! You can't just leave her standing there!"

"Erm, Tenten, I… I…"

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry people! Short but cute chapter! Find out what Neji says, next chapter!

Remember **R&R**!

Thank you!


	10. True Love Arises?

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you for all the reviews! I so appreciate them!!!

Here's the answer to the question you've been asking me –

**Q – **Why did they fake their kisses?

**A – **Well, I'm afraid I can't aswer that one because it would ruin the ending then! Sorry!

Also, I'm sorry the story didn't go the way you wanted to, but this is the way I'm going to do it. Because if did it the way you wanted it then it wouldn't be my story would it?

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 10 – True Love Arises?**

"Erm, Tenten, I… I…" stammered Neji.

He was struggling to make a decision, a question he would have said yes to straight away. But he had other ideas.

_I just don't know what to say, she's liked me all this time and she still said no, TWICE! This is ridiculous, but all the trauma I've been through, all the pain, and it could have all been avoided. It's time I gave her some payback._

"Neji?" said Tenten, who was also blushing as she had just confessed, big time.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I can't do it."

The Hyuuga prodigy ran into the woods nearby. It was a shock for him, and was harder than it seemed.

"**WHAT?**" said the whole audience.

"**THAT NEJI! HOW COULD HE DO THAT? I WENT THIS FAR FOR HIM AND IT BLOWS UP IN MY FACE!**" raged Tenten, who wasn't upset, but angry that her plan had failed. She'd even went as far as confessing, however nothing went smooth.

"**DAMN THAT NEJI! I WENT OUT WITH HIM TO HELP HIM AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME!**" Hinata exclaimed, she had no idea what was going on in her cousin's head.

Hinata decided to run towards her cousin, in order to give him a piece of her mind.

"**OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS THE BIGGEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE! HOW COULD NEJI DO THAT! THAT BIG-HEADED HYUUGA!**" scremed Ino, who was literally blowing steam out of her head.

"Well Naruto, you got your girlfriend back, I know you should be happy, but you don't look it." said Sasuke, who had came to pick up Sakura just before the argument arised.

"Sasuke-teme, you really are stupid." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you should really see a therapist." said the Uchiha prodigy .

"SASUKE! YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN THAT BIG GOB OF YOURS!" exclaimed the angered shinobi.

The two glared at each other with sparks in between. Sakura and Ino formed sweatdrops over their foreheads - their fights were as ridiculous as they were.

---------------------------------------------

**(In the forest…)**

Hinata found Neji throwing weapons at the tree. He seemed furious but she had no clue what he had on his mind.

"Neji, why did you reject Tenten like that. It took Tenten a lot of guts to confess like that in front of everyone, and you just reject her. Who do you think you are?" questioned a curious Hinata.

"Well, I'm Neji Hyuuga." smirked the Hyuuga.

"Who cares what your name is! People care about how you just said broke a girl's heart."

"So what? She rejected me. Twice. How do you think that makes me feel?" asked the prodigy.

"I know it's wrong, but she made up for it by letting out her feelings."

"But Hinata-sama, I want to return those feelings to her but what if she has already given up on me, I mean she's been through all that trouble and I just say no. " explained Neji.

"Look, Neji-nii-sama, you don't know until you try because-"

"Because… she still hasn't given up on you yet."

Hinata was interrupted by the exact person they were talking about. Tenten.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Find out Neji's reaction in **Chapter 11 – True Love Fulfilled!**

Remember **R&R**!

Thank you!


	11. True Love Fulfilled

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!

I'm gonna make this one a long one to end the story. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 11 – True Love Fulfilled**

"Because… she still hasn't given up on you yet."

"Tenten, I'm… sorry." apologized Neji, looking down to the grass, below him.

"Well that's a first for Neji Hyuuga!" said Tenten, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, there's a first for everyone."

Hinata had sneaked away, to leave the pair alone.

"Erm, Neji, why did you say no?" asked Tenten, who was now the one looking at the ground.

Her eyes had started to water, but she remained strong, and kept them in.

"Payback." was his simple but cruel answer.

The tears had stared to fall, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?! Payback?!"

"Hn."

Neji was saddened to see her cry, he had a temptation to give her a passionate hug. But resisted it.

"Why?!"

"Because, you humiliated me twice, and I wouldn't let you get away with it."

He knew his answer was spiteful, but he wanted to get it over an done with.

"So, you couldn't face someone humiliating you, eh? The great Neji Hyuuga, only thinks of himself. I confessed to almost the whole village, and you just couldn't let me get away with it. Thanks Neji!" cried Tenten.

Tenten couldn't face to be near him and ran off out of the forest and into the open. neji of course had just realised his mistake and hung his head in shame. Luckily his cousin had been watching, and could study it had went wrong.

"Neji-san, what did you do this time?" questioned Hinata.

"I didn't do anything, I just said that I wanted payback."

"Neji! Stupid! It's only your reputation that you care about! You've upset her! She loves you!"

"She what?"

Neji was surprised after all this jealousy, something came out of it.

"She loves you."

"Ok, so what should I do?"

"You go after her, silly."

"Oh right."

"Go then!"

He went off in search of Tenten, hoping that she wasn't too far. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. She was no where to be found. He checked the training grounds, her apartment and Lee's apartment, just in case she wanted some comfort. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

After fifteen minutes, he had finally reached a place where all of Team Gai had first became Team Gai. He sat down. It was the balcony that everyone had shared their goals. They had visited it regularly to talk about usual things. But had stopped doing so after more training was needed to improve themselves for future missions. He had a strong feeling that if he waited long enough, she would show up.

---------------------------------------------

**(2 hours later – 8pm…)**

Neji had fallen asleep, after waiting so long. He woke up after a peaceful nap, to find a note on the bench. It read –

_Dear Neji,_

_I see that you have fallen asleep, so I decided to give you this note. It seems like you have been waiting a long time for me. I want to forgive you because you are Neji Hyuuga after all, but I want to say it in person. Also, I have something for you._

_Meet me here at midnight._

_Tenten_

Neji read the note and was desperate to see her, but he decided to leave until midnight. He went back to the Hyuuga complex, to see Hinata waiting for him.

"So… did you find her?"

"No. But I'm going out at midnight."

"With Tenten?"

"No. Well, yes… it's too complicated to explain."

Neji walked past her without saying anything else. He went to his bedroom to lie on his bed to think. Sleeping it off wasn't an option as his heart was racing. The Hyuuga couldn't calm his nerves. If he didn't care about his reputation he would have shouted to the world – I love you Tenten!

After a while, he drifted into his own little mind. He fell asleep, even though her already had a two hour nap. Maybe it was probably the fact that his nerves had over-worked themselves. Tiredness took over from there on.

---------------------------------------------

**(In the Neji's bedroom – 11.50 p.m…)**

"Neji-nii-san, Neji-san, NEJI!"

"Ugh, huh?" moaned Neji.

Hinata had literally pushed him off his bed, after trying to wake him up. She didn't want Neji to miss his 'date' with Tenten, as the heiress thought.

"Come on Neji, it's 11.52, you better get going if you don't want to be late." said Hinta.

"What?! 11.45!" shouted the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Yep, get going."

"Alright, bye."

Neji jumped out of his bed and ran out of the compound. He ran towards the balcony without once stopping.

---------------------------------------------

**(At the balcony – 11.57 p.m…)**

"His still hasn't shown up. Seems like he isn't interested. Maybe true love doesn't exist." said Tenten, with a hint of sadness at the end.

She had waited at the bottom of the tower. Tenten started to walk away, she had waited enough. There was no point in waiting any longer. Tears were forming in her eyes. She had no clue what she saw in Neji Hyuuga.

_That Neji! I gave him another chance because I thought he was worth it. Maybe I thought wrong. I thought Neji was different, he's handsome, intelligent, sophisticated, and let's not forget mysterious. He's all the qualities I want the perfect man to be._

The kunoichi cried her eyes out at the last thought. He _was _the perfect man. It was time to move on, there was no point in hanging on, if she had no chance.

---------------------------------------------

Neji had finally arrived, five minutes late. He looked towards the bench, and no-one was sitting or standing there anymore. He was too late.

_Damn, just because you sleep late, the whole world turns against you._

He sat on the bench, and looked down from the balcony. He saw a faint silhouette in the background. It looked like a girl with buns. She looked like Tenten. She was Tenten.

"Wait! Tenten!" Neji shouted from above.

Tenten had heard a noise, but made nothing of it.

Neji ran all the way down the tower and towards Tenten.

"Tenten! Wait! Please!"

"Huh? Neji?"

Tenten had realised that someone was there. A certain someone that she loved.

He had finally reached her and was now one metre away.

"Tenten, I'm sorry I'm late."

Tenten just stopped in her tracks, she was touched by the effort Neji was giving. He deserved something back.

"I forgive you, Neji. For both of those things. Like I said you are Neji Hyuuga."

Neji was glad, he just wanted to say the last but not least thing.

"Tenten, I love you."

The weapon mistress of Konoha turned round to see the face of him. She ran towards him and embraced him with a hug.

Neji took his opportunity. He leaned in closer to her. Their faces were millimetres apart. They moved closer and their lips finally touched. It turned into a passionate first kiss, for the both of them.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. They both were ready to say something, but hesitated. Their faces blushed a light shade of red. They carried on staring at each other lovingly. Tenten was the first to break the affectionate silence.

"Neji, I love you too."

They both smiled after a long and painful path to true love.

"Erm, Tenten what was it that you were going to give to me?" asked Neji, who was curious to find out.

"Well Neji, you've gave me the present I was going to give to you." grinned Tenten.

They gave into another warm, loving kiss.

After their tender moments, they walked each other home, smiling the whole way.

It was a night to remember.

---------------------------------------------

**(Konoha streets – 10p.m…)**

Two people were holding hands walking down the street, catching, once again, the attention of all the residents.

"Now, that's the cutest couple that we've seen for along time." said Ino, with Sakura also agreeing with her.

Everyone was nodding their heads, whistling and congratulating the newest official couple of Konoha.

It was a happy ending for everyone.

The long haired Hyuuga and the weapon mistress were all loved up and were ready to give a show for the audience.

They looked adoringly at each other, leaned in, and kissed for all of Konoha to see.

_Things will always turn out good, no matter how bad things look from the start, if you are meant to be together. Even if jealousy kicks in._

_---------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **A happy ending! Sorry if it sounds rushed! Now, if you think it's the end, you're wrong. I've got an epilogue and a few stories coming up soon!

Also, now I can tell you the answer to that question –

**Q : **Why did they fake their kisses?

**A : **Because I didn't want Neji and Tenten to have their first kisses with someone they didn't truly love!

Also, thank you for all those reviewers out there, I'll put you all in the last chapter.

Remember **R&R**!

Thank You!


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well, I have finally reached the end of my first fanfiction. I love it! I thank you once again for all the reviews!

**Thank You!**

By the way, I'm not telling you what's happening here, but it's quite obvious.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 12 – Epilogue**

**Two years later…**

**In Sakura's house…**

"Tenten! Hurry up or else you're gonna be late!" shouted Ino, who was slightly irritated at how slow her best friend was being.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I have to look perfect! It is my big day!" replied Tenten, shouting down the stairs.

Sakura was helping her put on everything. Unfortunately, she was half and hour late and now she had to pay for it. There wasn't much time left, however she was trying her best.

"There! It took us some time, but now it looks perfect!" said Sakura, looking proudly at what she had just done.

Tenten was looking wonderful, like no-one else had seen her. She looked into the mirror to see herself, and gave Sakura the biggest hug anyone could give.

"Now, we're set!" announced the two in unison.

"Come on everyone! Neji-nii-san's going to be very angry to find you late!" yelled Hinata, who was popping in from the car to see what the hold-up was.

The two who was busy getting ready, had finally got themselves downstairs. And got everybody to open their mouths wide.

"Tenten, you look… AMAZING!!!" said Ino. "It was worth the wait! Neji's gonna be so speechless, that she's gonna forget the vows!"

"Ino's right, Tenten-chan! Neji-nii-san will be very happy!"

"Thanks, but I think we should get there, before Neji gets mad!" the weapon mistress exclaimed.

"Good point! Let's go!"

0x0x0x0

**Where Neji is…**

"What's taking them so long? It's going to start in an about 15 minutes. Neji's going to be mad if he get's stood up. Haha!" remarked the Kyuubi boy, laughing to himself.

"Naruto, you can't be serious, Tenten stand Neji up? No way. After what they went through, she better not." said the Sharingan user.

Unfortunately, many people heard this remark, and if you know Konoha, it'll spread like wildfire. In about 2 minutes Kiba had overheard it and began to blab to the closest person to him, Chouji.

"Hey Chouji, guess what I just heard!"

"What?" was Akimichi's reply, whose voice had a slight bit of irritation, as he was munching on his munchies.

"Tenten's gonna ditch Neji!" exclaimed Kiba, who was very excited.

"No way!" Chouji had dropped his chips on the floor and hurried to tell the next person, Shikamaru.

"That's gonna be so troublesome, I'll go tell Lee to tell Neji." replied the shadow possession user.

He walked casually to Lee, who was having a heart-to-heart with Gai-sensei.

"Lee, I think you should know this for the sake of Neji."

"Ok Shikamaru, I am ready with the power of youth!" exclaimed Lee.

"So troublesome. Tenten's gonna ditch Neji."

"What?! NO WAY!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEIR LOVE IS UNBREAKABLE!" yelled Lee, with fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. It's troublesome."

He walked off into the direction of Chouji, who, of course, was at the food table.

Lee literally ran up to Neji and shouted his name out loud.

"What is it Lee? If it's because Tenten's late, I already know." said the calm Hyuuga, who was actually nervous inside.

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE TENTEN IS GOING TO LEAVE YOU!!!"

"Excuse me?"

Neji choked on his drink, and was coughing loudly.

"Don't joke with me Lee, Tenten's loves me, she wouldn't do that." replied the choking genius.

"Neji do I ever lie to you?" questioned the green-spandex wearing ninja.

"Come to think of it no."

"Well then?"

"Ok, what can I do? I'll just wait."

Inside the prodigy was fuming, he went as far as buying the most expensive things possible for her _perfect _day.

_TENTEN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!_

0x0x0x0

**7 minutes later…**

Everybody was in their positions, ready for the most romantic day in Konoha, more like the worst.

All the guests and guest of honours were nervously waiting for the blow to happen.

Everyone waited for another minute, before three figures stood at the entrance.

"INO, SAKURA, HINATA – WHERE IS SHE!"

"What's got into you Neji, it's like someone's told you that she's gonna ditch you or something."

Ino had no clue how right she was.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! – WHERE IS SHE?!"

"NEJI GET BACK TO YOUR POSITION, NOW!" the two shouted in unison.

Neji obeyed their orders, as he knew that he would get a beating from each of their partners.

"Now, everybody, we're sorry we're late! We were _fashionably _late! Seriously!" Sakura shouted.

Ino and Sakura went to the side, leaving Hinata in the middle. She bowed and also went to the side.

Everyone gasped. Neji, however, did not take these gasps as a good thing, and tensed up. Unfortunately, he was wrong, as he wasn't facing the entrance. They gasped for the beauty who was walking down the aisle.

She had her long, dark brown hair had been let down, her tiara was sparking in the sunlight. Her dress was the same oriental-style clothing she fought with, it had the collar and the sleeveless touch. However, there was a line going diagonally to below her chest instead of going straight down. It also had white embroidered flowers, accompanied by the white background and with a slit down the side, with frilly silk material revealed from underneath her wedding gown, at the edges of the bottom of her beautiful dress. The weapon mistress was holding a bouquet of pink lilies, chosen with the help of Ino Yamanaka. She was one of the deadliest but prettiest kunoichi of Konoha at that very moment.

Sighing was heard and smiles were seen. Neji was a very lucky man, but he didn't feel it at the time.

She finally reached the end of the path, and clung onto Neji's arm. He was startled but turned to see her facing him with the most attractive smile she had. And her clothing just complimented her face. Neji knew he shouldn't be so angry when she went this far for him. But he just boiled inside to think that this beautiful woman would betray him on the day he was going to prove his love to her. He plucked the courage to say –

"It's off."

"What?"

"It's off."

The kunoichi was completely taken-aback from his sudden remark.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're the one who's going to leave me."

"I dressed up like this for you. I went out with Lee for you. And now you tell me it's off because I was going to leave you. Are you crazy?" exclaimed Tenten.

"Good point. Lee." Neji moved his glance to his best man. His glance was actually one of his death glares.

"It is not my fault. It was told this shocking, and untrue, information by…"

Both Tenten and Neji moved to the next death glare victim – Shikamaru.

"So troublesome. Chouji told me."

The shadow user was relieved to be taken out of Neji's glare radar.

"Hey, hey, I just eat. Kiba told me."

Chouji wasn't just being given one of the prodigy's famous stares, but a double glare with Tenten. It was intense, and once they moved onto the next suspect, it was like a big dark rain cloud had lifted.

"Now Kiba, if you don't want me and Tenten to kill you, please tell me the first person who started this ridiculous rumour." threatened Neji.

"Naruto and Sasuke." was his simple but effective reply.

"Thank you."

They moved on but were still irritated about how long this ridiculous 'goose chase' had been going on.

"Look, it was a joke ok, all I said was - What's taking them so long? It's going to start in an about 15 minutes. Neji's going to be mad _if_ he get's stood up." explained Naruto.

"This was a misunderstanding." said Sasuke.

Neji and Tenten just gave up, they had no energy left to go round beating people up.

"Excuse me, I thought a wedding was going on?"

"Right yeah, Tenten let's get on with it. They're not worth it."

"You're right." Tenten said with a huge smile on her face.

Neji and Tenten had almost been around the whole church, trying to solve their stupid mystery. They had wasted enough time. The vicar was getting cross and so were the guests.

0x0x0x0

**To the vows…**

"I Neji/Tenten, take you, Tenten/Neji to be my husband/wife,

to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

'til death do us apart."

"Do you, Neji Hyuuga, take Tenten, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

Neji gazed into his future wife's eyes lovingly.

"And do you, Tenten, take Neji Hyuuga, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

The pair exchanged rings, admiring the way they were given to each other. It was a very adorable, loving and caring moment shared between the two for everyone to see. Everyone thought it was one of the most romantic days in Konoha.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The now, newly wedded, couple leaned in for an affectionate and tender kiss. Like the one they had first ever shared.

0x0x0x0

**A/N: **What dyu think? I know it's long but it's worth it. Well, I think it is. I know it got twisted, but after all they went through, you can't expect them to not have at least a tiny problem to deal with! Lol!

By the way, if you think this story was sort of rubbish at the start, I apologize, it's cos this is my **FIRST** fanfiction I have ever wrote in my life!

Now thank you for all the reviews!

And to show my appreciation I have typed out all my reviewers!

Kratos Wilder

fire of the heart

TenTenXIrista

Dreaming101

Kitty Harasser

WeaponsMistress

Durgadevi the great

Sakurablossoms742

neji-tenten-gaara-fan-girl

marlene

Sasukeluver

Matahari

Icha Icha DRagon Wolf

Little Miss.Attitude

waa

reviewer

thaikeroppi

KeNzEr24213

Neji's fangirl

ANONYMOUS TYPIST

TenTenHyugax

bubbliangel

**THANK YOU!**

Remember, if you loved this fanfic, **R&R**!

Thank you so much!


End file.
